The present invention relates to a washing machine and washing method and, more particularly, to a washing machine and method of washing clothes which improves the overall washing efficiency of the clothes while greatly reducing the required washing liquid.
In, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 61791/1983 and Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 870/1985, clothes washing machines and method of washing clothes are proposed which are designed to utilize a larger amount of washing liquid in the washing tub of the washing machine, with the amount of washing liquid being about ten to thirteen times greater than that of the clothes being washed in a weight ratio at a rated weight, and about thirty times larger in situations wherein a weight of the clothes is less than the rated weight for the machine.
In the machine and method proposed in Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 870/1985, the washing of the clothes is carried out while applying a stirring or agitating action to the clothes through the washing liquid by a pulsator.
A disadvantage of both of the washing machines and methods propose in the aforementioned Japanese Publications resides in the fact that, since the clothes float up on the washing liquid, friction and expansion and a contraction action of the clothes are small and, consequently, the washing of the clothes is primarily dependent upon the friction caused by the direct contact with the clothes and the pulsator or the agitator.
Consequently, in the above proposed washing machines and methods, a sufficient consideration has not been given to the occurrence of uneven washing between the clothes with a high contact frequency with the pulsator or agitator and those with a low contact frequency as well as a consideration of a reduction of the amount of washing liquid, amount of detergent, and length of time for supplying and discharging the washing liquid and length of time necessary for effecting the entire washing operation.
The aim underlying the present invention essentially resides in providing a clothes washing machine and washing method which ensures the attainment of an improved overall washing performance.
A further object of the present invention resides in providing a washing machine and method which enables the amount of washing water utilized with regard to the washing liquid to be relatively small.
In accordance with advantageous features of the method of washing clothes in accordance with the present invention, a predetermined amount of clothes is put into a washing tub of the washing machine and a predetermined amount of liquid such as water is supplied into the washing tub. A stirring wing or agitator, provided in the washing tub is rotated, and the water liquid from the washing tub is recirculated. The recirculated water liquid is then supplied to the washing tub.
In accordance with advantageous features of the washing machine and washing method of the present invention, an amount of washing liquid, i.e., washing water plus detergent to be supplied into the washing tub of the washing machine is about three to eight times greater than that of the clothes to be washed in a weight ratio, with the washing being performed while sprinkling the washing liquid on the clothes being washed.
By setting the amount of washing liquid supplied into the washing tub at a washing time to be as small as about three to eight times the amount of clothes in a weight ratio, the clothes are prevented from floating on or up in the washing liquid and, accordingly, it is possible to promote a friction along with expansion and contraction action of the clothes thereby increasing a direct frictional effect caused by the blades of the agitator or stirring wing.
Moreover, by virtue of the features of the present invention, a brake effect and a stirring or agitating effect moderately brought about by projections or projection lying portions provided on a wall surface of the washing tub enables the washing liquid to be sprinkled over the clothes in an exposed state caused by the effects as the replacement of the clothes is promoted in order to allow the clothes to always be impregnated with a necessary and sufficient amount of washing liquid when the washing operation is carried out.
Consequently, by virtue of the present invention, it is possible to achieve a strong friction action as well as an expansion and contraction action whereby it is possible to realize an excellent washing effect with a small amount of washing liquid.
The present invention provides a washing machine and washing method which not only has an excellent washing performance but also enables a water saving with the amount of washing water used relating to the washing liquid being relatively small while nevertheless providing excellent practical effects.
The above and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent in the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for the purpose of illustration only, to embodiments in accordance with the present invention.